Current and projected argon demand currently exceeds the amount of argon available as a product of conventional air separation units (ASUs). Accordingly, Applicants have undertaken a search for new sources of argon and the development of new and economical methods of producing argon.
The present invention utilizes pressure swing adsorption at low temperatures to separate argon and nitrogen from air and subsequently utilizes cryogenic distillation to separate argon and nitrogen. This approach avoids the production of oxygen while producing both nitrogen and argon.